The children of the heros
by Lovdisa
Summary: This is some short stories that tells you a bit of their daily life. It have been fifteen years since the war with Gaea ended. The seven had decided to wait until their children reach a certain age until they tell the story of the two wars. Maybe fate are still messing with some of the demigods. T because why not.
1. Chapter 1 Luke Zoe Jackson

Luke hated his little brothers name. Who, exactly who names their child Bob!? It's only evil parents who does that! Urgh! His mom was right. His fathers brain was filled with kelp because he had named his firstborn son Bob. Mother had first taken it as a joke but she understood the hidden meaning behind. But because it wasn't anything for small kids to know because it's the adults jobs to worry, not children they didn't tell him. Hurgh! He was ELEVEN for gods sake! He wasn't a child anymore. He had heard whispers about his parents and uncles but as soon as he asked they all went quiet. He didn't understand until he found the threat letters. It stood that no one was to tell the story of the "you-know-the-big-things-that-has-been-impossible-to-miss" to anyone who were under the age of twelve. You usually got your first quest when you was twelve. He was sure it had some connection.

He also hated his brothers name because it reminded that his brother weren't a girl. It meant that he couldn't take Lukes place as the Jackson daughter. Because Luke had a boys soul trapped in a female body but everyone treated him like a girl. The ah so beautiful and girly Zoe Jackson. He felt early that dis body wasn't his. When he was nine years he asked if he needed to be a girl. He also asked if he could change his name. The gender thing went well and they agreed on changing his name. But a condition was that they needed to choose his new name because he was still a kid and that he needed to use his real name as his middle name. He wasn't fond of it and usually didn't tell anyone it.

His parents looked really sad when the name change came up and later that night he saw them crying together while holding hands. Of course the great son of the sea god detected him. I mean he can control water, he can detect water and 70% of your body are made of water. It's simple logic. He was told that they weren't crying because of him but of old memories. He didn't believe them. The next day they told everyone that Zoe Jackson didn't exist anymore. Instead they had son whose name was Luke Zoe Jackson. Many tears were shed that day. They told me that they would tell the reasons for the names when I turned twelve. My birthday is tomorrow. It's the day I get to know the truth. I can't wait.

 **I will write a bit about the other children of the seven, Solangelo and maybe even Reyna adopted a child. Nothing is certain yet. They will all be pretty short and if you have an idea please write it in your review. Please review and say that you think. Thank you for reding this.**

 **/Lovdisa**


	2. Chapter 2 How she was found

**Bianca Maria Di Angelo.** She is now six years old. She was found an early spring then it still were snow. Nico found her then he ensured some new demigods safety. She laid in puddle with a carpet around her. It was quite the deserted area too. It seemed like she was left there to die. The one who placed her there knew that not many people walked here. This angered Nico and he decided to bring her to camp. She had black hair and blue eyes. She didn't cry then he used the shadows to lift her up, instead she started to try playing with them. He couldn't help but laugh then he saw the little baby trying to snatch the shadows with her small hands and curious smile. The trouble began then he tried to enter camp with her. She was a mortal. But he had decided that he was going to keep her. Many campers protested but then Will came out to talk about it they decided together to do it, and no one goes against Solangelo. It would seriously start the second civil war.

Then Chiron gave the ok Hades rises from the earth. He asked what name she would be given and which her last name would be. They quickly decided for Bianca Maria as first and middle name but they weren't sure if they would use Solace or Di Angelo. An Aphrodite kid thought they would use Solangelo. Hades called Apollo so that they could discuss which kids last name they would use. After a long, heated discussion behind closed doors they decided Di Angelo. Apollo weren't that angry because Bianca Maria Di Angelo sounded better than Bianca Maria Solace. Hades and Apollo gave her their blessing. She would choose her powers then she got older. Which meant when Will and Nico thought she was wise enough to decide for herself.

She was often a little grumpy but after you turned your back she would smile a big angelic smile. Nico said that she was just like Will with her smile and Will said that she was just like Nico. She wasn't afraid of anything (or anything she meet yet) and that troubled the dads. Because fear kept you alive. She tried to ride on the hellhounds back then she first meet one. She was also helping in the infirmary. If someone came with an injury they would hear her curse them to no end. But she was an overall kind and happy little girl. But Dad W and Dad N decided that her mind was of age. They decided that they didn't want to hide it from her like the rest of the seven had from their kids. They had decided to tell her with Luke Jackson, Hector Hedge, Silena La Rue, Paniell Underwood, Ezmeralda Valdez and Maran Grace. She would be the youngest ever to know but they trusted their little kid who they knew would grow up into a strong, caring young woman. A woman who they were proud over.

* * *

 **A little short but Im still proud. Im already done with all the names and godparents and stuff like that. But if you have any ideas please tell me because Im out of them now. Im not done with most of the middle names either. Please tell me if I spelled something wrong or stuff like that. I would really appreciate it. Im happy to see that you took your time to read the authors note and these two chapters. It will be sporadic updates but ideas or thoughts can make the ideas and inspiration come. Thank you for reading it and taking a peak at my fantasy.**

 **/Lovdisa**


	3. Chapter 3 When Chris asked THE question

"Clarisse, I will cook because I don't want the house I clean to blow up. I can do the house chores, we can live here at camp or get a house in rome. We have all the possibilities in the world. The thing I want to say is…..I give you my whole life if you want so please bear my child." He sat hon his knees and lookedd up at Clarisse. It was a beautiful knife in his hand which he gave to Clarisse. "You can do whatever you want with it. I'm all yours now for the rest of my life." Clarisse had a little blush on her face. Everyone just stared at her because they had never, never seen Clarisse blush before. The Aphrodite kids smirked. This was why they thought that their mom was the strongest of them all.

"Chris, I wanted to say something too. I'm….I'm…."

"Clarisse is having a hard time saying something! The world must be ending!" Leo screamed over the whole camp. Some campers started to run. They knew that would come.

"Shut up living matchstick or I will clean the floor with your face!" (Chris: Oh no not my floor)

"Oh no! You wouldn't touch my beautiful face. Not even thought it's superior to yours!" He laid one of his hands on his forehead and placed the other one on his hips.

"You little!" Clarisse took out Maimer and got ready to throw it at the elf like boy who jumped around all over the place.

"Clary."

"Oh! Hmmpgh! Right. The thing is….I'm pregnant.

"No more fighting for you!"

"Oh shut up! It will be fine!"

"No it's not! Call Will! Call the apollo cabin! Does anyone have Apollos phone number or something?"

"Shut up you're overreacting. *Punches Chris" The camp went silent for a short moment as Chris fell. Then chaos broke out.

"Now we truly need a doctor. Will!? Don't you dare be all lovey dovey with Death breath now! You have a patient and I swear on the river styx that he is not giving born to a child. " Percy screamed. Campers rushed around, trying to find some Apollo kids and a first aid kit.

"Call a stretcher! Can someone here do the first help or CPR!? He's starting to lose conscious!"

"Clary…...go….and….see….a….doctor…"

"Chris you are stupid. It will be fine."

"Yeah. I trust….you….."

"He is not breathing! Will! Apollo kids! Get down here now! Geez where are they now when they are needed? ( For your information Will is taking a romantic tour with the sun/car with Nico while the rest of the apollo kids is on a vacation to delphi)"

"Chris! Don't leave me or I will throw you into tartarus myself after beating the crap out of you! Chris….dont die!"

"And that's how Chris died."

"No it's not seaweed brain. He's sitting right here with Silena who is punching his head while Clarisse is praising her. "

"Oh….. right. But someday something like that will happen so be prepared because he is gonna have a really stupid death, and those two girls are gonna be the cause of it."

"No he won't because he is the man I choosed to fall in love with….and be the punching bag to my kids."

"Apollo, Please make sure I survive my life. Wait! Kids!?"

"Ares: That's my girl. I taught her well. Wait! Kids!?"

"Me: That's my sister. She resembles me. Wait! Violent monsters!?"

"Everyone: Yes and that troubles me!"

"Clarisse: *Punches me and beat up everyone."

* * *

 **I got into the mess in the end to. But skip the last part if you think thats better. I just came up with this and thought that this was concerning Silena La Rue and her little sister and brother Christina and Chamos-Sas who was born three years later than her. Well then, I dont have anything left to say. I guess I should talk about how I dont own anything or stuff like that but Im to lazy to do that. Please review. See you soon!**

 **/Lovdisa**


	4. Chapter 4 Holy shit Valdez Take it easy!

Nico/Wills kid: Bianca Maria Di Angelo. Age: 6 years old Gender: Woman. Godparent: Hazel Solangelo. Married first in Sweden and later in USA again.

Clarisse/Chris kids: Silena La Rue. Age 12 years old. Gender: Woman. Godparent: Nico

Christina La Rue. Age 9 years old. Gender: Woman. Godparent: Reyna

Chamos-Sas Beckendorf La Rue (it means "your doom" in greek) Age 9 years old. Gender: Man. Godparent: Coach Hedge

Hedge/Meilles kids: Chuck Hedge. Age: 15 years old. Gender: Man. Godparent: Clarisse

Hector Hedge. Age: 12 years old. Gender: Man. Godparent: Nico

Grover/Junipers kid: Paniell Underwood. Age: 13 years old. Gender: Woman. Godparents: Annabeth and Percy

Jason/Pipers kids: Maran Grace. Age 10 years old. Gender: Woman. God parent: Leo

Beelzebub Grace. Age 7 years old. Gender: Man. God parent: Reyna

Frank/Hazels kids: Clint Zhang. Age 5 years old. Gender: Man. God parent: Reyna

Elezthiala Zhang. Age 3 years old. Gender: Woman. God parent: Nico

Percy/Annabeths kids: Luke Zoe Jackson. Age 11/12 years old. Gender: Woman. God parent: Grover

Bob Ethan Jackson. Age 6 years old. Gender: Man. God parent: Rachel

Leo/Calypsos kids: Ezmeralda Dina Valdez. Age 11/12 years old. Gender: Woman. God Parent: Piper

Sammy Daedelus Valdez. Age 9 years old. Gender: Man. Godparent: Jason

Tammy Adriel Valdez. Age 9 years old. Gender: Man. Godparent: Jason

Fanny Izrail Valdez. Age 9 years old. Gender: Woman. Godparent: Jason

George Luigi Valdez. Age 6 years old. Gender: Man. Godparent: Hermes

Marta Chasan Valdez. Age 6 years old. Gender: Woman. Godparent: Hermes

Nathania Remiel Valdez. Age 4 years old. Gender: Woman. Godparent: Rachel

Annathlia Haniel Valdez. Age 4 years old. Gender: Woman. Godparent: Rachel

Aurel Sophia Valdez. Age 3 years old. Gender: Woman. Godparent: Annabeth

James Gabriel Valdez. Age 3 years old. Gender: Man. Godparent: Annabeth

Leornando Mario Valdez. Age 3 years old. Gender: Man. Godparent: Annabeth

Cynthia Elemiah Valdez. Age 1 years old. Gender: Woman. Godparent: Nico

* * *

 **Short version:**

Caleos kids, triples 6 years, a older kid 11/12 years and twins 9 years and another pair of twins 4 years, another trio of triplets 3 years, another pair of twins 2 years and a little baby who is 1 year. Total is 12 kids Married God parents is Festus and piper and Jaosn

Clarisses kids is named Silena and Christina and her twin (who is a boy) is named Chamos-Sas eller χαμός-σας. It means "your doom". not married but engaged their godparent is Nico

Grovers daughter's name is Paniell and guess that it's based on. God parent is Annabeth and Percy

Jasons and pipers kids Beelzebub a seven year old kid. His big sister Maran is ten. Not married leo is the god parent and Reyna

Franzels kid is a five year old boy,Clint and three year old kid Elezthiala married Nico and Reyna is the god parents

Percabeths children: Luke/Zoe, Bob and the child in the stomach. Married. God parents Grover and Rachel

* * *

 **If you dont like something then please review and tell me. If you came up with an idea andt want to write it with this as base please PM me. If you came up with an idea and want me to write it please review or PM me. If you think that this is good please review. If you think something please review. In short, please review. Im seriously out of ideas. I have one about Ezmeralda Valdez but that one is no good. Please help me if you want an update!**

 **/Lovdisa**

 **ps. there are gnomes on the roof, i'm kind of freaking out...(That was my friend, dont mind her, she is just a ghost, nothing special) oooooooohhh~**


End file.
